Kashyyyk
There are those, among the few who would recognize the name, who jokingly refer to Kashyyyk as the Republic's Outer Rim-- of course, they don't make this joke around Wookiees. For to know of Kashyyyk is to know of Wookiees. Largely undeveloped, with no economy to speak of, Kashyyyk is the simple home of the Wookiees, and simple is how the Wookiees like to keep it. Wookiees are the only creatures, without special permission of the King of Kashyyyk, who may become citizens of the forested world. Despite the jokes of more 'civilized' Republic citizens, Kashyyyk is little like the Outer Rim. Alone among the Republic worlds it is almost completely free of even the most innocuous crime-- no small feat given the planet's proximity to the so-called "Pirates'" hyperlane. But pirates are not welcome on Kashyyyk, and Wookiees have a way of making you know when you're unwelcome. Kashyyyk is represented in the Senate by the King of the Wookiees. The King was formerly elected by the citizens of Kashyyyk from the pool of centenarian Wookiees. Grawleccah, the previous King of the Wookiees, recently passed away and the planet of Kashyyyk remained without a King for some time, largely due to the Black Imperium's invasion. Grachazza, the former leader of the Wookiee Resistance against the Imperium occupation, has taken the mantle of King following his coronation as the first non-centenarian King. Wookiee Culture Bowcasters One of the signature weapons of the Wookiees is the bowcaster. More than being a weapon, a Wookiee's bowcaster is a part of them. They receive their bowcaster when they come of age, and it bears their Huntermark. To take a bowcaster from a Wookiee is an offence that almost demands an extreme, often fatal, response, and for an outsider to possess a bowcaster without special permission of the King of Kashyyyk is illegal both under Wookiee and Republic law. Cuisine The Wookiee preference for raw meat-based dishes, particularly a large hunk of raw meat (perhaps on a stick), is well-known across the galaxy. Less well-known, however, is the array of prepared dishes enjoyed by the people of the trees. Undercooked or fully cooked meat is not unknown, and is considered necessary for the meat of certain animals, often as a measure for preservation. There are a variety of spices available, for both raw and cooked meat, as well as for non-meaty dishes. They are generally rather stronger in flavour than those commonly found off-world. One variety of food popular on Kashyyyk that is considered especially unusual by offworlders is the range of noodle-based dishes available. Often presented with slivers of raw meat mixed in, Kashyyyk noodles are generally well-spiced, thick, and presented without sauce (likely due to the Wookiee preference for eating with their paws. Sauces and fur do not mix well.) Candies of various kinds are also enjoyed on Kashyyyk, usually of the soft chewable kind. Its functions are two-fold, one is the simple enjoyment of something composed almost entirely of sugar, and the other is a quick energy boost that can come in handy for the height of drama during a hunt. One feature of Wookiee cuisine that outsiders are strongly encouraged to avoid on an empty stomach is the delicious beverage known as Gryyyylbakh. The word delicious is, of course, somewhat objective. Wookiees consider it a tasty drink, those of other species often compare it to extra-strong jalapeno whiskey. Some have even gone so far to suggest its use as a weapon, though Wookiees prefer to consume it before battle, rather than provide it to their foes. Ceremonies Coming of Age Young Wookiees, at the age of fifteen, undergo the Hrrtayyk ceremony. It is considered the first major test of a young warrior's skill, and tested their basic knowledge of many survival and hunting skills, having been raised with such knowledge from the moment they could stand. It is also considered the point at which a young Wookiee could choose their own destiny. This is most strongly symbolised by their creating their own Huntermark and attaching it to their bowcaster, which they are given by their grandfather at the end of the ceremony. Coronation of the King There is a specific, and rather involved, ceremony that takes place when a new King of Kashyyyk takes power. The most recent occurrence of this, the coronation of King Grachazza, was the first to have non-Wookiees present. At the beginning of the ceremony, the King enters alone, with only his bowcaster and knife. He will also carry or drag in a large animal that he has just hunted and killed, to show his hunting prowess. All those watching the ceremony stand in a single circle around the outside of the court. The five eldest Clan Chiefs surround the King, also holding their bowcasters. The eldest addresses the King, ", Eldest and Wisest, your people have chosen you to lead them. Will you fight for Kashyyyk?" The King responds, "I will fight for my people." He will then state his major accomplishments, particularly martial and hunting. After this, he will ask, "Do any challenge my fitness to lead?" A trusted senior Wookiee will step forward and engage in ritual combat with the King, to show that he's still physically fit enough to lead his people. The Clan Elders move to the edge of the circle, then the eldest returns with a cauldron, carried by two warriors, filled with flame. Without burning off too much fur, the King reaches in and retrieves his ceremonial vambraces, the symbol of the King, then dons them, often to the effect of singing his fur. Another warrior steps forward, holding a carved metal chalice, filled with a very potent, and perhaps slightly toxic, beverage (certainly enough to put down a human permanently). The King drinks it all at once, then roars as loudly as he can. Five drummers and five horn players blast and beat a nearly deafening fanfare to proclaim the new King to those in the surrounds who could not attend the ceremony, joined by all Wookiees present (apart from the King) firing their bowcasters into the air. The final part of the ceremony is the feast. The King will carve his kill, brought in at the start of the ceremony, with his knife, then offer a slice of the raw meat to each guest, starting with the Clan Chiefs, to represent his ability to provide for his people. The Clans Wookiee society is organised into Clans, one of the more famous pieces of their nature. The exact details, however, are rather complicated, and usually completely unknown by outsiders. There are many many Clans on Kashyyyk, ranging in size from just a handful of Wookiees to several thousand. Each is essentially an extended family, connected to a single maternal ancestor. Clans of under twenty or over two thousand are considered unusual, and there is usually a specific reason for their size. The leader of each Clan is the senior male member, called the Clan Chief. He is chosen by a majority vote by the elder female members of the Clan (a Wookiee gains voting rights in the Clan Chief selection when she becomes a grandmother). In the smallest Clans, this rule is less rigidly enforced, due to the lack of Wookiees of voting status. However, in Clans of over a hundred or so, it is a very formalised process. Given that Clans are family groups, marriages between two members of the same clan are not permitted. On marriage, the two Wookiees stay as members of their own Clans. However, given the matrilineal nature of the Clan system, children become members of their mother's Clan. Each Clan is identified by the name of the maternal ancestor who founded it, and is usually represented by the clan colours pattern, as part of its members' Huntermarks and on its own as a banner. New clans are formed in several ways. Sometimes, after a particularly dishonourable act, a female Wookiee will be expelled from her Clan. On starting their own family, she may elect to begin her own Clan with herself as the maternal ancestor, and her children as the first members, and her eldest son as the Clan Chief. Even when still a welcome member of her own Clan, a female Wookiee may choose to leave and found her own Clan. Sometimes, when a Clan's size becomes too large to be manageable (usually around two thousand or so members), there may be a referendum, voted on by all members who have undergone their Hrrtayyk ceremony, to split the clan in two, with the new clan taking the name of the Clan founder's eldest daughter (or granddaughter if she bore no daughters), unless the original Clan has split before and the eldest daughter of the Clan ancestor is already used as a Clan ancestor, in which case the second eldest daughter, or eldest granddaughter, and so on until an available ancestor is found. Heraldry , King of Kashyyyk.]]There is a traditional form of artwork among Wookiees, roughly equivalent to the Heraldry systems found on other worlds. It is composed of two major components, which combine to form a pattern unique to each individual, called their Huntermark. The first of these components is the background colouring. Composed of simple, bold geometric shapes, particularly stripes and circles, and coloured in shades of brown, green and red, this design represents the clan that the Wookiee was born to. The second component is a metal device affixed as a foreground element, in a fairly simple, stylised form. In metal colours such as gold, silver and iron, the foreground device represents the individual, and should be personal to them. Each Wookiee chooses their own personal device when they come of age. These two components are combined into a design four units wide and one unit tall, scaled as needed. The usual place it is displayed is on an individual's bowcaster, affixed to each side. When a Wookiee takes a position of power, such as as a Clan Chief or as King of the Wookiees, their Huntermark is also used as their personal flag, scaled up appropriately. The foreground device can also be used separated, as they are also usually unique, especially unique within their clan, for use as a badge for various uses. Variations from the Extended Universe * While the use of one's claws in combat is considered to be fighting dirty, and is rather frowned upon, the Madclaw exile for use of claws does not exist. * The Trandoshans never committed mass-slavery on Kashyyyk, and thus are not hated to the extent present in the EU, they are however considered rather unpleasant creatures. * Wookiees live to an average age of 90, compared to the 75 year average for Humans and the 600 year average for Wookiees in the EU. To find a Wookiee age's Human equivalent, multiply the Human age or divide the Wookiee age by 1.2. See Also * Wrruushi - The Wookiee martial art. Category:Planets Category:Republic Worlds